


Dreaming

by Aeneid



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke couldn't sleep that night in Engeve. Instead, he simply stares at the sleeping woman beside him, the one responsible for his abrupt freedom from the manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> First posted over at Adultfanfiction.net last 2009-07-25.
> 
> Original author's note goes like this:
> 
> "Yet another one-shot from me, but this time, it’s a Luke fon Fabre x Tear Grants pairing and *gasp* it actually follows the storyline! No spoiler warnings, because this takes place right after Luke gets spirited away. This is my take on a ‘what-if they have had feelings for each other earlier in the game?’, so we’re having some long-haired spoiled brat paired up with Locrian Sergeant. XD
> 
> I’ve started this one right after my vacation last June, and I’ve only managed to finish this now because of author’s block. I’ve struggled with it, and I hope I’ll be fully cured so I can post Vacation Leave’s chapter 3 soon. :D
> 
> I’ve done my best to proofread this, so forgive me for any errors.
> 
> Credits to my significant other for the proofreading and to everyone who has been reading my fics ever since I’ve started with Vacation Leave. Thank you so much!
> 
> Please enjoy!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. It belongs to Bandai-Namco Games.

* * *

That night, when they reached the hamlet, Luke fon Fabre knew that he wouldn’t be able to get a good night’s sleep. Sure, there were beds, but were those beds orthopedic-approved beds? Did the sheets have at least a two hundred and fifty-thread count in it? If he knew, the beds were for the peasants and the weary travelers who were too tired to care about those.

But then again, no one knew the importance of threat counted bed sheets unless they were of nobility. Comfort and luxury were the two most important things that they long for, and right now, Luke had none of those, though he wish he had.

  
He was stuck in enemy territory with some woman who had spirited him away from his comfort zone and brought him to this rundown inn.

  
Moreover, the insect noises bothered him. This rundown place had crickets  _everywhere_ , and they were chirping noisily tonight.  
  
It was quite annoying, really.

  
“… Why are we sleeping here?” he said aloud, hoping to let the woman know that he was very much  _displeased_  at the lodging arrangements. They were currently at the inn front desk and were waiting for the rooms to be cleaned by the chambermaid.

  
“What, you want to sleep outside?” she said in a rather cold tone that he was trying to get used to. Back in the manor, the maids treated him with respect and answered him with their sing-song voice. This woman, however…

  
Well, she sounded so monotonous that Luke wondered if she was really a living person. Her sapphire-colored eyes were giving him a piercing stare, her look always calculating. Her light brown hair covered her right eye, and Luke wondered why she just had to style her hair in that way.

  
He figured that her right eye was scarred badly.

  
“No. I am NOT sleeping outside.” He shot back.

  
“Then stop complaining. You have a roof over your head, so get to sleep.” She said, tone still indifferent. Before Luke could retort back, she stood up, walked away and headed to the room.

  
“Hey you, where’s my room?”

  
Tear Grants suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. The red head found it odd that she was suddenly staring at the ground and mumbling under her breath. “Well?” he prodded.

  
“… We have to share the room and the bed.”

  
All hell broke loose.

* * *

  
Tear Grants never knew how bad it was to have a certain Luke fon Fabre under her care. The man was simply  _too much_. He complained frequently, and if he wasn’t complaining, he insulted her numerous times that she kept biting her tongue to stop herself from giving him a dose of his own medicine.

  
Of all the days to attempt her assassination on her brother, why did that spoiled red head have to interfere…?

  
“Are you listening to me?!”

  
She rolled her eyes inwardly. “Yes.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me that we were going to share the room?!” he repeated, screaming at her, anger evident on his tone. His hands were on his hair, ready to tear it out in frustration. “You should’ve known that there are  _two_ of us, and I want my own room!”

  
“Then I apologize for telling you too late.” She said, feeling her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. The innkeeper was staring at the two of them, wondering if he should step in and break them up. “Sorry.” She said once more.

  
“Get me another room then!” he demanded.

  
“We won’t have enough funds to get back to your manor if we spend the Gald on another room, and we have barely enough to eat.” She informed him

  
 She suddenly remembered their horrible dinner that consisted of a small loaf of bread each and she had to give up half of the bread for him because Luke had  _demanded_  it. He even pointed out the fact that it was  _her_  fault for all of this.

  
It was simply right, he said, for her to suffer the consequences of her actions.

  
She tried to ignore his words, but her anger was reaching its boiling point.

  
All he did was insult her.

  
She was still human, after all. His insults have hurt her a lot, and it reminded her of the failure that she had done. She had involved a civilian, and her brother was not dead.

  
Her anger simmered down quite nicely after dinner, when she had taken a stroll around Engeve and when she got back to the inn, she was perfectly calm already.  
  
Then this happened.

  
“Then I take the room and you sleep outside!”

  
The soldier clenched her fists.

  
Why is he so demanding?!

  
As much as she wanted to hurt him right now with the way he was acting, Tear knew that she would be stooping down to a level of a child. Therefore, she did the next best thing that she could ever do: ignore him. She suddenly turned on her heel and walked towards her destination, the rented room, ignoring Luke’s biting remarks about her and laid on the bed, physically and mentally exhausted.

  
The room given to them was simple. It had a queen-sized bed in the middle and on each side of the table was a small side table. On Luke’s side was a desk and a chair, and on her side was the small toilet and bath.

  
She wanted to sleep as soon as she felt her back hit the bed, but Luke kept on chattering and insulting her. He was quite loud, and frankly, he was getting on her nerves again. She resisted the idea of taking a shower, despite being very dirty, but she had no choice. Take a bath, and he will annoy you. Sleep, and he will not.

  
It was as simple as that.

  
“… can’t believe I’m stuck here in the middle of nowhere with someone made out of ice and wouldn’t even talk to me properly. This is all her fault… so stupid…”

  
Placing a pillow over her head, she removed her boots, gloves and arm warmers and pretended to have fallen asleep. Within minutes, she was still awake and tried to lay still under the pillow.  
  
She hoped that there would be no more Luke fon Fabre to bother her.

 

 

* * *

  
“Hey.”

  
Luke poked on her rib once more, hoping that she was still awake to hear what he thought of her, but when she did not respond, Luke knew he had to give up. That woman was sleeping, and didn’t respond to his poking. Now bored out of his mind, he proceeded to remove his boots as well and lay down on the bed as far as possible from her and faced the wall.

  
Truth to be told, he was scared.

  
He did not know where he was right now, and she wasn’t helping him at all.

  
Aren’t women caring, like his mother?

  
Shouldn’t women be helpful, like all the maids in the manor?

  
Luke rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe his aching head. All this thinking was stressing him out, and he knew he should sleep, but…

  
Absentmindedly, he unbuttoned the two buttons of his coat and shrugged it off his shoulders, placing it by the chair beside him. He took off his belt, along with the sword that he carried on his back and placed it on the desk.

  
_That reminds me, I need to write what I did for today._

  
Getting up once more, the young noble checked the drawers for a sheet of paper, and when he found three sheets of parchment, he began writing what had happened today. He also noted that tomorrow morning, they will be heading to Cheagle Woods, as planned.

  
Earlier that day, the peasants had accused him of stealing food from the warehouse. Angered by their stupidity and their swiftness to accuse him of a crime he did not even do, he vowed to take action by giving them proof that it was not him.

  
Thus, they would be off to Cheagle Woods as soon as they were ready tomorrow morning.

  
He continued to write more about what had happened today, most of it negative.

  
Luke was still not used to this kind of life, after all.

 

 

* * *

  
An hour had passed and still, Tear hadn’t been able to sleep. She lifted the pillow that shielded her eyes from the light and cautiously took a good look at her surroundings. Her companion, she could see from the corner of her eyes, was scribbling over by the table. Whatever it was, he was taking it seriously, for he was still bending his head down.

  
Tear was officially curious now, but she dare not give him the signal that she was awake. Right now, her mind was exhausted and she will not be able to stand a Luke fon Fabre screaming at her again.

  
She sighed inwardly.

  
It was difficult to assess what she felt towards him, but to her own surprise, she was more patient than usual. Was it because she found him a bit pitiful? If the rumors were to be believed, Luke had not been allowed out of his house for some years now, and it looked as if the rumors were true. He did not know what a sea looked like, and he looked amazed at the sight of the valley they had landed on.

  
But with that aside…

  
She still didn’t know what made her attracted to him, really.

  
Her first impression on him was terrible, to put it mildly. Not only was he demanding, but also he had a hand on the forced selling of her necklace, the only memento her mother had left her. She had made her promise to never, even under dire circumstances, to sell it off.

  
Last night, he had made her sell it, and all she got in return was this:

  
“Now I won’t get my boots wet.”

  
All she could do was glare at him. Murder, after all, is a crime.

  
She shuddered to think of the consequences of her action if she would really, really kill that stupid, naïve noble who care nothing about the people around him, as well as his surroundings.

  
Why did she feel uneasy around him? Uneasy, meaning, not only was she pissed at him, but she was staring at him far longer than what was proper. There was something in him that wasn’t present with men that she had worked with in the Order.

  
Wait…

  
Did she actually… like him?

  
The female soldier of the Order of Lorelei began contemplating on the matter.

  
His attitude aside and not counted, he was handsome enough. Red was an unusual color for the hair, more so if it was paired up with emerald green eyes. Never had she seen such a combination, and from what she had read in the history books, the Kimlasca-Lanvaldear’s line of succession was based on the appearance of the member. The redder your hair and the greener your eyes, the more chance you have in being the first to inherit the throne, and it was said that Luke fon Fabre was to be the tertiary heir to the throne.

  
It suddenly hit her.

  
He was technically a prince.

  
Not a dashing prince that rode on a white horse that would sweep her off her feet, but a prince nonetheless.

  
A prince who had bad attitude problems, she noted.

  
_He has the looks, but that is it._

  
Tear hoped that it would be the end of her ‘inner reflections’. She did not want to think about  _him_  again. Luke was simply a distraction in her mind and well-being, and if she wasn’t careful, she might just drive herself crazy. Right now, she must focus on getting back to Baticul as swiftly as she could so she can finally get rid of him and continue on with her life.

  
At the back of her mind, she wondered why her heart sank at the thought of it.

  
The lamp by the desk was suddenly unlit and at this, the young woman knew that she had to continue her charade of ‘sleeping’.

  
And so she did.

  
Minutes later, she was fast asleep.

 

 

* * *

  
Light shone through the window on Tear’s side of the bed, and he could slowly make out her figure in the darkness.

  
Luke felt nervous.

  
This was the first time he has had a close encounter with a girl, and to his surprise, he could feel his heart beating madly against his chest. Strange, he had never felt this way with his fiancée, whom he would always keep a distance to.

  
This woman... Tear Grants…

  
She was making him feel strange.

  
He climbed on top of the bed and went near her side, removing the pillow that was resting on top of her head.

  
Luke saw her relaxed face and felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

  
She was…

  
He simply couldn’t describe her. It was hard to put it in words, and he could barely remember the words that had been taught to him by his tutors. He blamed his amnesia for the lack of better term to describe the woman whom he was slowly accepting as a companion.

  
He sighed.

  
He couldn’t sleep.

  
_Maybe if I stare at her, I’ll get tired of it and fall asleep._

  
Half an hour had pass, and still he was wide awake.

  
He blamed her for driving him insane. He was physically tired, but mentally awake, and his thoughts centered on the person responsible as to why he was here in this run-down town in the middle of nowhere.

  
_When I get back, I’ll force her to say sorry to me and make her my servant._

  
That would be his consolation when he gets back home.

  
Tear Grants, his servant.

  
What a dream would that be for him. She would technically be his slave, someone whom he could constantly abuse by demanding orders that would sometimes go overboard, but hey, she  _is_  going to be his servant.

  
Minutes later, to his surprise, she slowly opened her eyes.

  
Luke nearly fell off the bed from the shock, but managed to calm down when she rubbed her eyes. He now hoped that she wouldn’t turn to look at him…

  
But then again, it was impossible. She suddenly turned her head to the right and immediately saw him, though her eyes indicated that she was still sleepy.

  
“L-Luke?”

  
“Y-you’ve awaken…” he said lamely.

  
He did not know what had overcome him, but Luke himself was surprised when he found himself tackling her against the bed, effectively pinning her down to ensure that she wouldn’t escape. His hands were on her shoulders, and his hips had closed in on her thighs as not to let her give an opening and knee him in the groin.

  
“W-what are you doing?!” for the first time since they have met, her voice clearly indicating that she was panicking. He had actually expected her to respond in her usual cold tone, but it sounded like she was… scared.

  
“I-I…”

  
Honestly, he had no idea what the hell came over him, but he knew a simple explanation wouldn’t suffice. Tear would be angry, of course, and she might abandon him. Worse, she might even hand him over to that Colonel from Malkuth when she gets free from his grip.

  
“I-I… I’m…”

  
He placed one hand on her breast and began massaging it. During the time he had been with her, the red head couldn’t stop staring at her chest. It wasn’t as if it was the first time he had noticed such, but compared to his fiancée, Tear was… well, she would win instantly if she was compared to Natalia regarding the chest size.

  
Now, he could finally touch those and let his curiosity be sated.

  
He continued, noting how soft it was to touch, and how it perfectly molded against his hands. True, his hands were unusually large, but for some odd reason, his palm didn’t crush her breasts. It was a perfect match, if one wanted to be blunt about it.

  
Tear, on the other hand, was shocked.

  
Her mind was screaming at her to push him away and kick him out of the room, but her body wouldn’t move. She laid beneath him, waiting for his next move, anxiously anticipating where his hands would land on next.

  
Truth to be told, she wanted this to happen.

  
Yulia help her, but she wanted Luke fon Fabre to touch her. Ironically, she wanted the person who both infuriated and amused her to be a total pervert and let him touch her everywhere.

  
_Lorelei help me. I am asking for it._

  
She gasped a bit when he began rubbing her nipple with his forefinger through the dress that she wore. Because they were in an inn, it would be downright embarrassing if she began to scream from the pleasure that was shooting up her body. Everyone would hear her, and she dreaded the morning after when she would face the innkeeper and the other travelers staying in the inn. Instead, she moaned lowly, her face showing her true desires from the actions.

  
“Tear…” he lowered the collar of her Oracle Knight dress and licked the side of her neck. The woman sighed in pleasure at the gesture and at the thought of him calling out her name.

  
Somehow, the way he said her name made her feel contentment…

  
She placed a hand on his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to hug him, but to her surprise, he had raised his head at her and aimed his mouth against her in an attempt to kiss her lips.

  
It was awkward, to say the least. Both were inexperienced, and Luke was acting on instincts, for he had no idea how to kiss someone. Tear, on the other hand, had not been kissed since… right now. Nonetheless, both tentatively made their moves, afraid of making a mistake. Luke tasted her lips with eagerness, nibbling on her lower lip, while Tear blushed furiously at his actions, but lightly sucked on his lips in return.

  
When they broke apart, both gasping for air, they stared into each other’s eyes. Luke’s unusually curious eyes looked like it had been subdued, while Tear’s unusually cold ones had ‘melted’.

  
It was Luke who broke the eye contact when he reached for her back and began to unzip her Oracle Knights uniform. To his surprise, she did not put up a fight as he pulled the dress down, slipping it off her arms and legs until it became a black pool of clothing beneath her feet. With her dress gone, the brown-haired melodist suddenly felt conscious, despite still having her wine red battle suit still clinging to every curve of her body, along with her white garter belts that held both her socks and small daggers in place.

  
Once more, he reached out for her well-endowed chest and squeezed both at the same time, making her moan. To her embarrassment, she felt her nipples harden under his touch, and when he had taken notice of it, he had used his index finger to rub against it, teasing her. As he did so, he used his right hand to unzip her suit from the back and letting it fall just below her breasts.

  
Seeing her naked breasts made him reach out to touch the flesh, but before he could make his move, his vision suddenly shifted. Suddenly, he was seeing the ceiling of the room they were in, then… the view shifted to those…  _melons_.

  
She had tackled him when he was caught off-guard.

  
That sly…

  
Before he could form the thought, he suddenly jolted when he felt her hands on his abs, slowly moving down to where the button of his pants was located. He was already hard down there, all thanks to his view of her breasts. Suddenly, he felt very conscious of his erection. No doubt that it outlined the black pants that he wore, and if she saw it… well, it was embarrassing. When she unbuttoned his pants, he felt a blush creep on his cheeks.

  
The reaction was immediate. His erection sprung from his pants, restrained only by his underwear. It was evident to both of them that he had thoroughly enjoyed touching her.

  
She slid his pants down to his knees. At this, he nearly jumped out of the bed, but his curiosity and nervousness had prevented him from doing such. He  _did_  want to know what  _that_   _woman_  was going to do to him… would she touch him  _there_?

  
Her hands were shaking, but it did not matter. Tear felt and knew that his eyes were on her herself, and not on her hands, so as quick as she could, she pulled down his boxers and underwear.

  
At the instance of catching at glimpse at his maleness, Tear turned red on the face. Sweet Lorelei, she had never seen one up-close, much less the  _real thing_.

  
It was definitely something she had not expected.

  
Lorelei help her now, Luke fon Fabre was  _well-endowed_.

  
Nervously, she wrapped her right palm around his shaft, feeling the warmth of the muscle. She placed a finger on the tip, rubbing her forefinger on the most sensitive part, earning a strained moan from Luke. Before she could stop herself, Tear had bent down her head, tucked her bangs behind her right ear and sucked the head softly. At this, Luke sat up, wanting the damn woman to keep her dirty hands to herself before touching him, but at the pressure of her mouth that she used to suck him, he suddenly felt dizzy and… excited?

  
This new sensation was starting to scare him.

  
Right now, he didn’t even feel a tinge of anger nor resentment towards Tear.

  
All he wanted to do right now was let her continue, even  _if_  she was a commoner who was not even supposed to touch  _him,_  a member of the nobility.

  
Truth to be told, no woman had ever been able to catch his attention for so long, not even his fiancée, with whom he had no interest in at all. Despite him being seventeen years of age, he wasn’t so keen to interact with the opposite sex, mainly because he was surrounded by servants, his mother and a best friend-servant who liked women but were scared of them. Seeing them every day was becoming something he did not look forward to.

  
But her…

  
She wasn’t like Natalia who was so prim and proper all the time. Rather, she was bossier than the blonde princess and told him what he should do. She did not suggest things to him, like many do. He was a spoiled brat through and through, but he couldn’t be  _blamed_  for all of it. After all, being confined in the manor  _did_  make him go with what they wanted, and his demands were often met. It was their fault for confining him, after all, and all he did was take advantage of it.

  
He snapped back from his thinking and nearly screamed when she started sucking faster.

  
He could see her face clearly now. Both of her eyes were closed, probably not used to seeing  _intimate parts_  in her life, but at least it had confirmed the fact that her right eye was not scarred at all. It looked normal, of course, but now that he thought about it… the covering up of her right eye made her all the more mysterious.

  
Another groan escaped him, and he knew he was at his limit. For the life of him, he never knew that experiencing oral was pure bliss. The pressure on his manhood was enough to make him jump but he managed to keep his composure by nearly ripping the bed sheets off the mattress. Moments later, he gave out a low shout as he came into her mouth, most of his semen coating her lips and chin. Some had made its way down to her breasts, while the rest had seeped into the sheet.

  
Lorelei help him, this was one erotic dream that had came true.

  
All he had to do was bury himself inside her and…

  
“Luke.”

  
It took one word to snap him back to reality.

 

 

* * *

  
Luke fon Fabre woke up that morning as soon as he felt someone shake him madly from his stupor. It took quite a while for him to open his eyes, and when he saw the person who had woke him up…

  
He actually blushed.

  
The memories of his dream came crashing back at him, and somehow, he felt uncomfortable with her presence. Tear was on her knees in bed, looking at him with that cold, calculating look of hers, as if waiting for him to do something other than lie in bed. He sat up and rubbed his temples from the confusion, pondering on what his dream meant.

  
Truth to be told, it was more real than any other dream he had.

  
The red head sneaked a glance on the bed. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the sheets that looked a bit wrinkled, but that was a given because they had slept on the bed. He could not see any evidence of that midnight sexual encounter on the bed itself, and he was still wearing his pants. If he DID have any part in that act, he would have been naked already when he woke up, and Tear would also been naked as well.

  
_Ugh, I shouldn’t have imagined that._

  
As if on cue, he could feel the familiar hardness on his pants again at the thought of his female companion naked.

  
“You alright…?” Tear asked him.

  
“Y-yeah… just… confused.” He told her. “That dream…”

  
He did not notice her stiffen at the mention of the ‘dream’. “Oh. Nightmares?”

  
Luke decided to lie on this one. “Y-yeah… it was a bit unsettling…”

  
“I see.” She replied. “Why not take a shower to take your mind off it? It might help you…”

  
“Yeah. Sure.” He jumped off the bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

  
He needed a cold shower, badly.

  
Thank Lorelei for nonexistent heating systems in rural Malkuth.

 

* * *

  
As soon as the red-haired noble had disappeared to the bathroom, she let out a sigh of relief. Her heart nearly jumped when he had mentioned that ‘dream’ of his.

  
As far as he knew, it was simply a dream, and that was what she wanted him to think. If he knew the truth…

  
Well, all hell would break lose.

  
She knew how he would react.

  
Luke fon Fabre would call her names, she could practically hear it. Worse, he would accuse her of seducing him, or even enchanting him with Yulia-knows-what. For him, she was simply unacceptable. No filthy commoner would even dare to touch him, for he was someone of higher stature than she would ever be. She was a lone soldier of the Order of Lorelei, and her family was of no importance in Auldrant.

  
But then again, she had one night…

  
Truth to be told, she found it weird that she was acting so giddy over it.

  
_As soon as he had this release, Tear began to swallow most of his come that were on her lips and mouth._

  
_Everything that was happening right now… she knew that this was too good to be true._

  
_Luke wasn’t acting like a total spoiled brat right now. Surprisingly, he was being gentle with his caressing and kissing. He didn’t rip her clothes nor did she pin him down. She had been the one responsible for such, and even she was shock at her actions. The woman had not been aware that she was bold enough to do such._

  
_After her little act of pinning him down to the bed, she could not seem to bring herself to look at him and became content with staring at the come-stained bed sheets as she tried to clean her lips and chin with her tongue. The taste wasn’t as bad as she originally thought, though at first, she wanted to spit it out in the sink. After the initial taste, she had gotten used to it, and eagerly swallowed most of it._

  
_“T-Tear…” suddenly, she felt his hands on her shoulders and seconds later, the Locrian Sergeant felt her back hit the bed. As she looked up, her eyes met emerald orbs._

  
_Luke was staring at her intently._

  
_She felt herself turn red at his gaze, suddenly feeling conscious that he was looking at her nakedness. Only her suit remained, and it fell just below her breasts. Luke tugged down at it, slipping past her navel and finally, off her thighs. Tear lifted her hips to remove it completely off her body and laid it under her. Turning as red as she could possibly be, she removed her panties next, the garment soaked a bit with her come from the arousal that she felt from the kiss and naughty touching._

  
I can’t believe I’m doing this…

  
_She felt anxious._

  
_At the back of her mind, she knew she wanted this._

  
_No matter how much she hated him…_

  
_… She still liked him, but just_ a little bit _._

  
_Heavy emphasis on the ‘a little bit’ part._

  
_He suddenly bent his head to capture her lips once more for a brief kiss before proceeding to suck on her neck while his hands parted her thighs as to continue what he had started. As Tear laid on her back, her mind began to ask one important question that had been bothering her ever since: was this Luke’s first time as well…?_

  
_Somehow, her mind doubted it. He was surrounded by maids on a daily basis, as seen by her own two eyes how many House Fabre hired young girls to be maids. That gave him access to… certain things that males needed to do during the stage on the verge of becoming an adult. If the maids weren’t willing, he could also force them to do his bidding, for he was the young master of the household, after all, though she discerned quickly that he was not the type to be so cruel._

  
_If he could not even bring himself to kill monsters, what more human beings?_

  
_It kept her at ease, but still…_

  
_She wanted this to be special._

  
_She would’ve saved herself for someone who was worthy of her but it was too late. Lust had gotten the better of them, and all she could do now was tell herself that first times weren’t_ that  _special nowadays, and it was somehow acceptable for a young woman like herself not to be a virgin at her age of sixteen years._

  
_Tear still had her doubts, but she had no more choice in the matter. She played along, and this is what she got in return._

  
_A sharp pain between her legs jolted her back to reality and she knew that he had inserted himself inside her. It had hurt, but that was it. As she checked her inner thighs, she was thankful that she was one of those who didn’t bleed during their first sexual experience. It would be hard to explain to Luke where the bloodstains had come from when morning comes and it was something that she wouldn’t be able to erase easily, unless she wanted the innkeeper to know what had transpired during the night…_

  
_As the young noble began to thrust inside her with the need for his own release, Tear gripped on the black shirt that he wore, nearly remove it from his body. At this, he chuckled, ceased his movements for the meantime and removed his shirt, laying it just beside her and continued with his task. At this, Tear held unto him, though now, she dug her fingernails against his back, letting out a low moan from each thrust that she felt._

  
_Not for long, the brown-haired woman had reached her peak and at this, Tear had a long and hard orgasm, feeling relief from the built-up tension that she have had ever since they started this. She moaned as silently as she could as not to make it obvious that something was definitely happening in their room. Unfortunately, her mistake was that she moaned against Luke’s ear, and he found that terribly arousing. At once, he licked her cheek and quickened his pace, earning yet another low moan from the soldier._

  
_His thrusts became faster, harder and more aggressive. She could barely lie still, for he was nearly pinning her against the headboard of the bed, and it was getting uncomfortable. The hard wood was nearly killing her back but as much as she wanted to fall back on the mattress, he didn’t let her. As she was pinned against the wood, he trapped her between his arms as he continued to plunge inside her repeatedly, as if he was badly in need of release himself. A grunt, the sudden stilling of movements and the sudden warm feeling inside her told her that Luke fon Fabre had his release._

  
_Suddenly, Luke had collapsed on top of her, clearly exhausted. At this, Tear panicked, knowing that if he dozed off, she would not be able to cover up the evidence of their… deed._

  
_“Luke, your shirt…” she grabbed the black cloth and pulled it over his head. Thankfully, he complied and put it on without any complains. His black pants that had gone down to his ankles were pulled up by him, much to her relief, for she did not want to catch yet another glimpse of his manhood. Once was enough, and she did not want to turn as red as a tomato again…_

  
_The woman then proceeded to wipe the come off her inner thighs as to remove the evidence to the deed that had been done a while ago. She slipped back her panties, body suit and dress before proceeding to fix the sheets that have been in disarray. As soon as she hit the bed, Luke had scooted over to her side and cuddled her before finally falling asleep._

  
_As much as she had wanted to elbow him away, she did not have the heart to wake him up nor bully him. She had to admit, Luke had been gentle with her, and somehow, that erased all of his… idiocy for the night._

  
_Despite the soreness, she was glad._

  
_The night was hers, and she thoroughly enjoyed it._

  
_Even if Luke would forget this night, she would not._

 

 

* * *

  
“Hey.”

  
Tear looked up to the sound of the voice. “Done? Feeling better?”

  
He nodded. “Let’s go to Cheagle Woods.”

  
Same old Luke, she told herself, as she got off the bed and wore her boots. Payment was done minutes later, and with just an apple each for their breakfast, they were off to Cheagle Woods, as they have agreed on last night.

  
As they walked towards the forest, Tear chose this time to think about what had transpired that morning.

  
He really did think that it was all a dream.

  
He was back to normal, after all. The sarcasm was back in his voice, and he stared at her with disdain and contempt. Not that it was a problem for her, but any other normal woman would’ve cried over the cold attitude that he was giving, most especially after their ‘special night together’. She, on the other hand, had already anticipated it, and she was fine with it.

  
Just as long as she kept telling herself that he was merely a passing fancy, she would be fine.

  
Tear Grants always got over  _anything_  that came her way.

  
Even if it means giving just a bit of her heart to that stubborn, red-haired noble who was her first.

 


End file.
